powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie Parnell Cranston
Jessie Parnell Cranston-Lee '''(born June 25, 1996) is the second '''Blue Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai and the first Blue Zodiac Ranger in Power Rangers Zodiac Force. She was also made Overall Leader in Forever Blue with Flynn McAllistair as Field Leader. She is also the youngest ranger to lead a team, and of the team at 16 years old. History Jessie was born the only child of Billy and Kimberly Cranston. Her parents were formerly the Blue and Pink Power Rangers. She was kidnapped a week after she was born by Scott and Diana Parnell. The Parnell Family were friends with the Lee Family. Jessie was friends with the Lees' only child, Chad. Jessie had known Chad since age 3. When she was six, she learned that most of her family had been Power Rangers. She spent her time with Chad and Veda Perry, another family friend's child. When Jessie was 8, her uncle was killed in a rollover accident in the snow. Jessie witnessed Chad leave to be a Lightspeed Ranger at age 9. At age 12, while Jessie was in Middle School, Venjix forces attacked her ex-boyfriend, Thomas McLaughlin (portrayed by Big Time Rush Star, Logan Henderson). Flynn McAllistair, as Ranger Blue, was able to save her but not Thomas, due to using him as a Human Shield, and being knocked unconscious by Tenaya 7. Thomas died 2 hours after the attack (Thomas was avenged in Forever Blue) and Jessie ended up not speaking for 2 weeks after this. After Thomas's memorial service, Jessie had went into a depression for 2 months. Same thing happened when Her friend, Aunjhane, committed suicide, Jessie went into depression for 3 months in 2010. In early 2012, however, Jessie had taught herself how to fight with a sword, by using one of her old swords that had been used as a prop for a halloween costume. By July 2012, Jessie was an accomplished ninja, as taught by her father, and planned to go on as a sensei. Power Rangers Samurai Pre-Season 2 Jessie and her 4 older siblings, Ian (Chellby's betrothed), Josh (Brittney's Husband), Brittney, and Chellby were chosen by Ji to inherit the samuraizers owned by Kevin, Mike, Jayden, Emily, and Mia. Jessie resented Ji selecting her, so at midnight in episode 35, she ran away. "I'd rather be a normal girl than that of a Power Ranger." At morning, she noticed Josh and Kevin looking for her. She hid in the Citadel Mall, eventually running into Billy and Kimberly. She runs again, this time the two chasing her, alongside Josh and Kevin. She eventually gets caught by Mia and Emily. Jessie explains everything at the Shiba House. Ji understands what she is saying and gives her advice. During episode 36, She, Chellby, Ian, Brittney, and Josh are hypnotized by Octoroo with the help of a potion that was created by Madimot, before he was destroyed by Jayden. An episode later, The recruited rangers themselves broke the spell. In episode 38, Jessie comes to trust Ji and Kevin and decides to become the Blue Ranger after all. She decides to stop classes to become the Blue Ranger. Kevin and Mia decide to take her to a Restaurant to thank her for her trust. But all goes to "dog feces" when Kevin faints. In episode 39, Kevin has showed signs of Fatal illness. In episode 40, Kevin dies, entrusting Jessie to the Blue Ranger's Powers. Jessie becomes the Blue Ranger for the rest of Season 1. Season 2 After the Other rangers were entrusted with the Green, Red, Yellow, and Pink Ranger powers, Jessie led the first victory defeating Mik in episode 1, after Ian was kidnapped. As the Season progressed, Former Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Chad Lee, returns to aid the rangers, as the Gold Ranger. Jessie marries her longtime best friend in episode 6 after his being returned to normal. As the show progressed, Billy and Kimberly morph into the Blue and Pink Ranger, and fight alongside the Samurai Rangers, as well as the remaining Lightspeed Rangers (in some situations involving Lightspeed). In a three part episode, The Samurai and Lightspeed Rangers clash, but in the end, they reconcile. Forever Blue Chad, Ian, Chellby, Brittney and Josh were captured by Nighlok forces and put in a Netherworld Cell. Jessie called upon 14 Blue Rangers to fight alongside. In order of appearance: *Billy Cranston - Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Rocky DeSantos - Power Rangers Zeo *Justin Stewart - Power Rangers Turbo *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson - Power Rangers in Space *Kai Chen - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy +''' *Lucas Kendall - Power Rangers Time Force '''+ *Max Cooper - Power Rangers Wild Force *Tori Hanson - Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Ethan James - Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Schuyler "Sky" Tate - Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta +''' *Madison Rocca - Power Rangers Mystic Force *Dax Lo - Power Rangers Operation Overdrive '''+ *Theo Martin - Power Rangers Jungle Fury +''' *Flynn McAllistair - Power Rangers RPM '''~ (Jessie killed him, therefore, avenging her deceased boyfriend) (Note:' +'- Were Killed but revived during the special ~ - Were killed and not revived) Season 3 In episode 1, Jessie, Chad, Josh, and Chellby had their bodies swapped with common household items of living organisms. Jessie's body was swapped with a Mulan doll. Though in the body of the doll, Jessie was still able to communicate with her fellow rangers. She and Chad were the geniuses behind the Scuba Samurai Power, which allowed them to breathe underwater. Jessie watched as Chad was killed in order to save her, her siblings, and in-laws, and the remaining Lightspeed Rangers in episode 4. She was the one hit the hardest by this tragedy. In episode 5, She secretly watched as Billy and Kimberly were creating a Navy Ranger. In episode 7, she led the battle of Dayu and Yik, and defeated them. She watched Chad's resurrection, and cried tears of joy. She and Chad watched her elder sisters, and brother in-laws retire in episode 9. Jessie had to find new Rangers. The new rangers received the Samurai Ninja Power and a new morph *Jessie: Blue Samurai Ranger Power! *Chumron: Green Samurai Ranger Power! *Emerald: Pink Samurai Ranger Power! *J.J.: Red Samurai Ranger Power! *Adriana: Yellow Samurai Ranger Power! *Nikita: Gold Samurai Ranger Power! *Chad: Navy Power! Emerald became the new Second-in-Command of the Samurai Rangers. Tebbi was still attacking Earth and The new Rangers were astonished to know that they were Rangers. Xandred, Dayu, Yik, Mik, and Zilo were revived and had attacked again. Jessie had prepared herself for, yet, another battle. Fortunately, Jessie had Back-up. The Pink Space Ranger, Marissa, came back to assist the Samurai Rangers. After the Battle with Mik, The mysterious Violet and Rose Rangers, who turned out to be Billy and Kimberly, had appeared. They had defeated Yik and Zilo in Episode 117, where Tebbi made their power grow. In Episode 150, The Samurai Rangers defeat Tebbi once and for all. Power Rangers Zodiac Force Because Tebbi had been defeated, Jessie had become the Leader of the Zodiac Rangers and Zodiac Ranger I: Blue. New monsters called Mekcros were being formed by Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's Brother. Jessie had to recruit new Rangers. They were: *Alyssa Quintana - Zodiac Ranger XI: Orange *Kevin - Zodiac Ranger VII: Silver *Mia - Zodiac Ranger VII: Diamond *Prince William, Duke of Cambridge (Portrayed, again, by Logan Henderson) - Zodiac Ranger IX: Black *Princess Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge (Portrayed by Sally Martin) Zodiac Ranger X: White In Episode 29, Jessie gives her Zodizer and Crab Spinning Zord and Power to Madison Rocca, who had been the Blue Mystic Ranger, and she becomes the Blue Zodiac Ranger. Jessie, then leaves to raise her 9-year-old daughter, Marina, alongside Chad. Age Before Power Rangers Samurai: 12 Power Rangers Samurai (Season 2): 16 Power Rangers Samurai (Season 3): 18 Power Rangers Zodiac Force: 29 Blue Samurai Ranger Arsenal *Samuraizer *Spin Sword *Hydro Bow Zords *Dragon Folding Zord *Swordfish Zord Zodiac Ranger I: Blue Arsenal *Zodizer *Cancer Crab Rapier *Zodiac Spinner Zords *Crab Spinning Zord *Mermaid Saber Zord Trivia *Jessie's Birthday was given as June 25, making her a Cancer, presumably a reason why her Blue Ranger Powers are Based on the Zodiac Cancer. *Jessie's favorite food is Sushi and Seafood. *Jessie's fears were given as Bees, Wasps, Hornets, Horseflies, and Mosquitoes. *In the Power Rangers Samurai Comic, based on Season 2, Jessie's Blue Ranger Costume is seen with a skirt, but in the TV Show, The Blue Ranger has no skirt, but the stunt double wearing the costume will, in fact, be female. *Jessie is one of the only female Blue Rangers to have a child and still be a Ranger. The other is Madison Rocca, who married Nick Russel, had a daughter, and became the Blue Zodiac Ranger. See Also *Utada Masa-Tatsumi - Her Super Sentai counterpart from Seasons 2 and 3 of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Taka Tribe Princess Zeki - Her Super Sentai counterpart from Tentai Sentai ZodiRanger *Emma James-Cranston - Her Great-Great Grandmother from Episode 14 and 15 of Season 2 of Power Rangers Samurai. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Leader Category:Power Rangers Samurai Era Category:Power Rangers Zodiac Force Category:Ranger Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Human Category:Female Blue Ranger